JP2007-92718A discloses a technology for, in an EGR device including an EGR passage for recirculating a part of exhaust gas by allowing communication between an exhaust side and an intake side of an engine and an EGR cooler provided in this EGR passage, blocking an exit-side cooling water flow passage of the EGR cooler when engine cooling water is at a predetermined temperature or lower and allowing the communication of the exit-side cooling water passage when the temperature of the engine cooling water exceeds the predetermined temperature. In this way, the temperature of the cooling water is increased in a short time to suppress the production of condensed water in the EGR cooler when the engine cooling water is at a low temperature.